Soul Twist
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Blair and Maka don't really get along, soon Soul is forced to decide who's side he will take. will he choose to be with Maka or will he finally admit he has feelings for Blair?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is a roleplay with me and my sisar Abby. we just started it a few days ago so please give us some constructive criticism! 3 if you have any requests or ideas for future scenes please let us know :3 please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of Souleater, we only own the plot of this fanfic! :)**

* * *

Blair stood upon her pumpkin, a twitch developing at the corner of her left eye as she watched soul and maka attack their latest target. he seemed pretty decent looking but he was really weak, his speed was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. "if soul would just realize his love for me and leave that stupid Maka girl he would already be a full-fledged death-scythe! she keeps getting in my way!" she seethed grinding her teeth as she flung herself onto her pumpkin digging her nails into its tough orange flesh. "she makes me so angry...one day, i will steal him from her...and then _she _will be the one to feel alone." a seductive smile slipped along her lips, a low rumble of pleasure at the thought of the look Maka would be wearing when this happened rose from her throat until it became a full out laugh that caught the attention of the three below. "Oops! did i distract you?! oh well, c'mon soul! leave that worthless girl and come stay with me. you know im a much better choice then her." she purred licking her lips as she leaned over the edge of her pumpkin and winked at him.

The wind rushed around the two as they faced down the drooling glob of flesh. It's red beady eyes narrowed as it roared, a new slab of salivia spitting out the corner of its mouth. "Souls..." It whispered with an erie echo. The beast dashed after them just as Maka did a gymnastic jump towards one of the buildings. As she aimed her weapon toward the beast, a shout made all of them jump and stare above. Maka glared at the purple cat above her with her greedy, seducing eyes as if hoping it would scare the kitty away.

"Heck no! I already told you I'm not leaving my meister!" Soul growled twitching around in his scythe. Urging his weilder to continue in the fight, his distraction cost them both a nasty blow. The creature lashed its claws in a devastating blow sending both partners flying to the ground. "Hang in there Maka! Don't let this guy beat you. Try guarding."

"I've got it." The young girl took a deep breathe and held the bar tightly in her grip. With a deep breathe, a fast swipe, and one loud shout, Soul was able to rip through the brown skin of the monster and send it whirling into a pile of stray strings until only a red soul remained. It floated motionlessly in the air awaiting for the next person to come waltzing around to swallow its powerful componments. The weapon slowly transformed and hit the ground with a light thump. His white hair sitting messily around his face, but it only added in shaping his cool personality. After all, every cool guy needed nice hair and a headband. "See that? I didn't even need you to accomplish this!" Soul directed his attention to Blair with a sigh. He was starting to get really annoyed with her lately. Sure she had a body to die for with her plush and rather impossibly big breasts and slender body, but Blair lacked a good sense of direction. She only thought in one way.

"Let's get going Soul." Maka mumbled quietly taking his shoulder in her hand lightly. "We need to get to bed."

He could tell she was trying to get away from the cat as quickly as she could, and to be truthful, he wouldn't argue. "Sure, but you're cooking."

"No! It's your turn to cook tonight Soul!" Rolling his eyes at her nagging, the weapon walked quietly don the street to search for his motorcycle. What would the meister do without him? The thought almost worried him.

Blair rolled her eyes at Maka's pitiful attempts to get her to leave. when the girl saw that she wasn't going to budge she huffed and started to walk away. Blair watched them depart, letting her pumpkin disappear she followed them home. sneaking in through Soul's window she curled up on his pillow and shifted to her feline form. kneading the soft cushion before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The ride on the vehicle was a quiet ride through Death City as neither of the two wanted speak after recent events. It wasn't until they reached their destination and had fully made it inside their apartment that the talking began. Soul had just pulled out the pan when Maka appeared by his side once more, ready to ruin his day. "What is with her? Blair thinks she can do anything she wants with you..."

"What? Jelous?" Soul smirked placing fresh broccolli and noodles into the pan. There is always room for a bit of fish of course. The blush that spread across his weapon's face was almost priceless, and he almost wanted to cuddle against her face for a moment. Thoughts died quickly though as the boy shook his head. Maka, in an attempt to cover her previous silent answer, quickly stormed off to her room. "Yeah right! I'd never be jelous over a guy like you. You're turning into Blackstar..." Soul shook his head hearing the door slam from behind. Guess she didn't want dinner?

His smile faded slightly, now bored with his mediocre cooking and feeling a bit bad for provoking his friend. "Now I'm the bad guy." He whispered.

The meal didn't take very long to prepare from there. Soul had thrown together a decent meal of salmon, broccoli, and fetticcinni noodles on the side. Maka didn't like fish, but it wasn't often she would make it for him, and half the time he didn't want to. Setting a plate down on the table, the weapon appeared at Maka's door, hesitantly at first, bfeore knocking. "Dinner's ready."

No answer.

"Hey! I didn't make this for nothing!"

No answer.

From the other side of the door, the mesiter sat against the corner of her bed. Her face buried into her knees as she sighed. "He won't understand..." She murmered. Maka felt as if she couldn't face him now. Not after her performance. Soul would probably tease her, and she didn't want anything to do with it. Another knock on the door made her lift her head just enough to growl, "I'm not coming out!"

"Fine! Stay in there." Soul made his way back to the table with a slightly annoyed expression. Knowing she wouldn't come out until he had left, the boy decided to take his tray to his room. Carefully, he opened the door with his free hand and entered only to nearly drop everything then and there. "Blair!" He growled seeing the purple cat rolled up on his pillow like she owned the bed. He didn't mind her in the house, and sometimes enjoyed her visits, but at this particular time he wasn't feeling very anxious. Shaking his head as if deciding what to do, he walked over and sat upon his comforter with plate in hand. Quietly eating away at the meal his friend had turned down, Soul looked over to the sleeping kitty and grabbed a small piece of salmon. "You sure do cause a lot of trouble... Don't you..."

In the event that there was no other way to regain his pillow, the weapon shook the cat gently. "Hey... You're on my bed. I need that." He frowned.

Blair opened her eyes and yawned looking at Soul, a grand smile pulled across her lips and she stretch and stepped off his pillow to sit beside it. "Hey Soul, when did you get back? i was waiting so we could talk but you took so long i fell asleep." she said licking a paw as she watched him. "i've missed you lately, we really havent had time to hang out and ive been lonely." she murmured looking away as she refered to how busy he and Maka had been collecting souls.

"i was starting to think you...didn't like me anymore...i go the feeling that now that you know im a cat that you don't want to be around me. is that true Soul? do you dislike me now that you know what i am?" she said looking back at him as she shifted back to her witchly form. playing with a few strands of her hair she snatched a piece of salmon off his plate and moaned closing her eyes at the explosion of flavor in her mouth when she gulped it down. "Geez, no one i know can cook like you." licking her fingers clean Blair thought over everything that had happened since the met with affection, "you know...my life, was pretty boring before i met you, i was always so bored, i had very few friends and they were always busy, granted your busy. but you still play with me and watch tv sometimes. it's nice" she whispered averting her eyes from his as she looked around his room, "i appreciate you spending time with me and putting up with my flirtatious actions. i know it can't be easy all the time, and you know, if you ever want me to leave, or stop alll you have to do is say so." she said grinning at him as she pulled gently on some of his hair.

"I got back a few hours ago. I'm surprised you had such fast traveling." Soul turned to face her a little reluctantly at first, but quickly eased into a bit of a comfort. Sometimes her voice was soothing to listen too, even if it was a bouncy or flamboyant.

Soul's eyes widened at her words and he immediatley felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Not that he would admit it. "Just because your magical cat with nine lives does not mean that I hate you. It's not that I dislike you." The weapon nearly barfed at his own words. "You just ruined my chance to become death schythe. It would have been a whole lot easier if you had saved me the trouble and told me from the begining that you were a cat." He took a bite into the red flesh with a calm expression that quickly turned into one of surprise at her actions. well, he supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised. "Uhm... Thanks... I'm not too much of a cook though."

Staring at his plate, Soul picked up the last piece of salmon with his fork and twirledit around a bit carelessly as he looked over Blair. Her words actually made him smile a bit as he let out a short chuckle. "Yeah, guys like me need to be at the top of their game. Wouldn't want my friends feeling left out now, right? Too be honest, your actions just make you up. I don't care either way what you do..." He paused thinking of Maka and her chopping powers and instantly rebuttled his comment. "Thanks for the offer. It will make things a lot easier. I am getting a bit tired of doing the same stuff all the time. Maybe we should hang out again tomorrow? I could use a break." Soul knew that Blair wasn't a bad person, she just had her own way of showing who she was. He could handle her mots of the time, but Blair normally chose the wrong times to come in.

Maka slowly peeked out of her door, checking the coast for any sign of life. She could sense her weapon safely in the room and quickly made an attempt towards the table. "He made me... Corn instead..." The meister stared down into her plate and slowly took a seat, eating every savoring taste. She wondered sometimes if she made the right decisions.

"Blair..." Soul started up again feeling her fingers entertwine with his hair. It was a gentle touch, one that made him want to curl up a little into her. "I don't suppose you had much to eat." He was still twiddling the salmon on his fork when he held it out to her. "Here. On the house. I'm not hungry..."

Blair stared for a moment shocked at the fork holding the delicious fish in front of her, her eyes traveled up the arm holding it and she looked into Soul's eyes, "do you really mean it? i mean if you want it you can eat it." she said smiling at him before a blush spread along her cheeks as her stomach grumbled. Blair stood in embarassment and cleared her throat before heading to the window to leave. "i'll see you tomorrow then. ill be here around noon or later." she said before pulling the blinds open and lifting the windowsill. pausing as she lifted a leg out the window Blair looked back and walked over to Soul and kissed the top of his head as she smooshed him in her breasts. "goodnight my little scythe. sweet dreams, if you need me just call, i will always come." she whispered before giving him a last squeeze and leaving.

Soul looked at her questionaly for a moment. He didn't easily hand away his food, and the way she looked, it almsot looked as if she were embarassed. "If you want it, take it now." He replied looking back into her yellow, shining eyes. They were so bright, his reflection clearly reflected back at him making him wonder why his face always looked so gloomy. The offer seemed to be taken down, though her stomache growl said otherwise. Silly woman. "Alright. Take care." Just as he was about to take a finale bite into the course, he was attacked by a big chest that nearly suffocated him as always. The soft tissues glued to his face as he waved his arms around wildly. _Not again! _He thought feeling the blood rush to through his nose. Many, many times, the boy had tried to keep it from gushing out everywhere, but each attempt failed. During the hug, Soul managed to lift his head up enough to look at Blair through his bloody nose. How romantic. Her last words had him speechless, but the scythe merely sat there a bit shocked. For a moment there, Blair sounded genuine in her words. As if she actually liked him a bit. That thought couldn't be true, though sometimes she was tempting.

"Soul..." Maka appeared peeking through the doorway.

"Oh... Hey." The silver haired growled. "What brought you here?"

"Not much. I'm sorry." The girl whimpered. "For running off like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yep, and I expect a good meal for the next few days." Soul smirked catching Maka's face contort slightly.

"Fine... But don't expect a gourmet meal." She sunk her head in defeat and walked out. "Goodnight."

"Night." With the house silent now, Soul turned out the lights and laid down in his bed rethinking the days events. he turned his head into the pillow now catching the whiff of a nice perfum. It smelt nice. Like a fresh spring breeze fresh of the morning dew. Yep. He could sleep with that knowing that he had a relaxing day tomorrow. Closing his eyes, the male allowed himself to slip into a good slumber that few could awake him from.

~-+*w*+-~

Blair walked down the busy streets as the sun began to rise, a yawn made her pause on the sidewalk as her vision blurred slightly. massaging her neck she continued on to her destination. she had been working all night at the Chupa Cahbra to pass time because she couldn't sleep. climbing in through Soul's window she sat there watching the small scythe sleep. 'he's so adorable, it's going to suck telling him what im going to do.' she thought, a frown tipping the corners of her lips downward, she didn't like what she had to do but it must be done. stepping onto the floor silently she crawled across the bed and straddled his hips beneath hers. she liked the feel of him beneath her, but that was for another time. sliding her hands up his chest she framed his face with her palms and nuzzled his nose with her own. "Soul...Soul wake up, you overslept its almost two o'clock." she murmured kissing the tip of his nose.

Smiling in his sleep, Soul slowly stirred. His hands going up in a stretching pose before slowly moving down to feel the unnatural presence, not yet ready to open his eyes just yet. Taking a hold of the waist, he could feel a smooth and very enticing surface. It was not of his bed. "Hnh?" He opened his eyes with a little effort and a beautiful face started to come into view. Strands of hair tickled his face and I took him a moment to get the full picture. "Bl... Blair?" Soul questioned as a light blush spread across his face. Normally a pair of mounds would greet him, but this time it was much like a gentle nose butt. It rather made his heart flutter a bit wilder than normal, and he couldn't bring himself to move the sexy kitty off of him. "Awe man, I'm sorry!" Soul said quickly about to sit up, but quickly realizing that Blair was right on top of him, he let loose a sigh of relief, refusing to move his thighs. "I can't believe I overslept." Slowly, the weapon sat up, and with him, he had pushed her up as well into a sitting posistion. Soul figured that if he wanted too right now, he could lean in and fill a gap that seemed so longingly calling for him, yet he resisted. "You certainly love waking up a guy like this." Stretching once more, but this time careful to avoid any touching, Soul gave a small yawn. "Ready to start the day? By this time I'm sure Maka is either reading, or long gone studying as always. Heh, I bet your much more interesting."

Blair smirked and wrapped her arms around Soul's shoulders, "yes...i love waking _you _up like this." she whispered brushing her lips against his cheek her tongue flicking against the corner of his lips. "i enjoy seeing the feint blush spread along your cheeks, i love hearing that groggy, husky voice when you greet me, and i especially love the feel of you stretching underneath me, you brush against me in all the right places." she chuckled slipping her fingers through his hair gently before she sat back smiling at him. "yes, i am a lot more interesting to her, i want to take you to my job tonight after we have a fun day." she said bouncing slighty in excitement.

The way she spoke made Soul feel like he was the only one that mattered. That they were the only ones in the room together. This thought excited him the more Blair toyed around. The more she leaned in, the more his face flushed and the more he tried to contain himself. "I'm," he started looking away from her face for but a moment feeling the slick, wet tongue flick dangerously close to his mouth, "not sure that it's appropriate." Even though he said that, he sure didn't think he meant it. Especially when she started bouncing in place, it really messed with his body from below and rubbed against him in the wrong ways. Letting out a quick gasp, the scythe quickly tried covering it up with a cough. "Wow, geez... I better go get some water." He said through a few forced coughs. "Would you like some?"

"And a night at the Chupa Cahbra? I've never been in there before. I hope we won't run into Maka's father. What a Creep." Moving her slowly, as to not hurt her, Soul scooted himself off of the bed and went to grab his clothes for the day. Seeing as how Blair didn't really care either way, he did a quick change without having to hide in the bathroom. He turned his head back a few times as if watching her reactions, though he doubted anything to exciting was going on. It wasn't until he rubbed his eyes a little bit and finally turned around to face Blair once more did he see it in her eyes. "You don't look like you got much sleep. Do they over work you or what?" Soul was partially out the door, but he kept his face stationed on the kitten studying her features. She sat like an angel. Her form perfectly upright and her eyes fixated upon him. Who would have thought that a cat would be so interesting? He rather felt glad he asked her for the day, even if he did oversleep.

Blair watched him dress her hands entertwining in her lap to keep from reaching out to stroke his pale skin, he looked so delicious! shaking her head she sat up straight and glued her eyes to his face when he turned around to keep from acting out. he didn't really seem to like her touching him sexually. 'which really sucks, i want to bite his hips and lick his neck, i want to feel that pale flesh under my fingers and see it grow red with my nails scraping along it. i want to hear his moans and feel him move against my body. i want his soul for my own, i want his heart.' she thought her eyes glazing over in thought as she followed that train of thought into a very naughty place. hearing him ask her something she blinked rapidly and focused on him. he had a concerned expression on his face. "i'm sorry, i was thinking of something else, what did you say?" she asked a feint blush coloring her cheeks as she realized he was fully dressed and she had missed seeing his cute butt bare of boxers and pants, 'Godamnit!' she internally screamed her eyes twitching slightly as she smiled at him.

He shook his head watching as she remembered how to blink. Honestly, Soul wondered what went on in her brain sometimes. The boy was almost tempted to ask her. What was she thinking beneath that innocent face of hers. Yeah, innocence. The thought almost made him laugh out loud. "You look like you've been over worked. Maybe you should take it easy today and rest up." His face remained mellow, but one of concern. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed nicely, his gaze flashed across her face. Inside the scythe's body, he could feel a mixture of feelings swarming up around him. It wasn't so much of a want as it was a need, but it felt more like an agonizing lust. A lust to get underneath the clothes of such an endearing individual, but it didn't feel right knowing that the two of them weren't even going out. Plus she was a cat. Soul had to question his place. It was with Maka. If he left her then... he thought it over. Maybe he wouldn't have to leave her. Maybe he could still be her partner and try dating. There shouldn't be anything stopping a man from his love interests. "Blair!" Soul said quickly making a sudden jerk towards her. His mouth opened to say something, but he paused rethinking his decision and slowly receded back to his frame. "Nothing... Nevermind. I don't remember what I have to say."

Blair smiled brightly at Soul when he mentioned how hard she worked, "yea, i guess i am a little bit tired i worked all night and didn't go home because it was a hassle and i wanted to stay close in town in case something happened. there have been a lot more evil souls recently and i have to protect my job and the fishman so he can keep giving me free food." she purred her smile taking on a feline accent. standing up she walked over to Soul and hugged him to her chest tightly, "it's sweet that you are worrying for me! you really do care Soul, now how about taking a nap with me or petting me while i sleep?" she murmured as she stepped back and shifted to her cat form licking her body. clean of the residue from last night. "you don't have to, i know Maka is probably waiting for you or going to barge in and assume things are something completely different, which i enjoy but only because she gets jealous. you do realize she has feelings for you right Soul?" Blair said looking up at him from the rim of her hat.

Before Soul had the chance to protest, he was snatched into her arms in a happy swoop. He started to think he was getting used to this, but the more she moed the more he could feel the pressure switch from one breast to the other upon his face. It excited him a little. "A nap?" He questioned taking in a deep breathe as she transformed and freed his face. He had just woken up from his sleep, but it didn't sound too bad. He wouldn't have to deal with anyone for the rest of the day. "I'm glad you enjoy my pain." Evans gave a short chuckle, "But Maka won't come in. This house is pretty much deserted right now." He made a quick check looking out of his room seeing all the doors closed, and the lights off. She had even taken the book she was reading a few nights back with her, for its spot on the table was empty. Retreating back into his room, the boy shut his door and walked over to the bed, sitting down upon its fluffy padding.

"She does have feelings for me..." He repeated as if he didn't want to admit it. Soul looked over to Blair a bit sadly. "Maka is at a loss if she thinks I can return them the way she wants." He wasn't even sure if he could return them at all. "She's nice, but..." He tilted his head to the side leaning his cheek into the palm of his left hand, "You know... I don't even know what I want. I've been her partner for several years. She's put her trust in me, saved me, I've saved her a bunch of times, and we've sort of built up a connection. I can't say I don't like her." He couldn't believe he was saying this to Blair, but she had an aura about her that made it easy to open up. The two of them would hang out whenever everyone else was busy, and they often partook in simple conversations. Though, this time he felt as if he had opened up more than he had before. "I don't want to hurt Maka."

"you don't want to hurt Maka by not returning her feelings, but Soul, you can't force yourself to care for someone you don't feel anything for, there is a limit to how much you can push yourself out of your comfort zone for others. she has feelings for you, but they are still young and have yet to be realized, she doesn't even realize she cares for you yet. you care for her but you only care for her as a brother would, or a childhod friend. she sees in you what she has ben neglected her whole life. a male companion that she can realate to." Blair stood and walked over to Soul jumping into his lap, she circled a few times before laying down. "i understand that you don't want to hurt her but if a time comes for her to tell you her feelings you have to be straightforward and tell her that you just dont feel the same. its better to hurt her and not lie, becasue she can recover from that then to lie and only hurt you both." she said flicking her tail across his arm a few times to comfort his raging emotions.

"Yeah," Soul paused taking his hand and running down the soft, silky fur. "I suppose you are right. Her Dad afterall isn't the best model for her to go off of." Maybe Maka just attatched herself to him because _he was_ the first male she could relate too. Hoping for the life of him that it wouldn't ever come to that, Soul prayed inside that she would find it in her heart to forgive him if the time came. "Thanks Blair. I needed that." It was a little under exaggerrated, but he sincerely meant it. The fact that he could speak freely without having her critisize him or tell him what to do, it was comforting. "I enjoy talking to you. You're a calming presence." Sighing and leaning back against the wall, his fingers ran down her back from the tips of his nails. Never would he have guessed that she had such soft fur that felt unresistable to touch. He scratched Blair along the scruff of her neck before pulling his arm down her body to the tip of her tail. Sitting in the same room with her, enjoying the relaxing moment, it felt like a far off dream. Soul could almost swear he could hear the beating of their hearts over the feint ticking of a clock.

"it's what friends are for Soul, and i consider myself your friend. i care for you and i may have lustful thoughts about you but im not going to let them get in the way of our friendship so don't worry about that. im not going to force you to do anything that you don't want with me." she purred rubbing her head against his hand as she scratched her neck. "that feels good. no one has ever pet me before, i like it." she whispered her eyes drooping to half-mast.

A bit shocked by her words, his face went from droopy to smiling in a few minutes. "You're a treasured friend, Blair. I appreciate that you wouldn't force me into something, but I am curious as to know what you think of me at night. " He picked her up in his arms, still petting her with one of his hands, and brought his head down low to brush his cheek against hers in a friendly way. "Not even Fishman has pet you yet? What do you think of him? Is he someone that fancies you? He doesn't seem like the gentlemanly type to respect a lady when it comes down to it." Soul wasn't sure if that was jelousy in his voice or not. He was being a friend, and that's all there was too it. He squeezed her in his arms like she would with him in the mornings before laying back onto the bed with the kitten in his arms like a child would carry a plush toy.

she couldn't help but smile herself, i appreciate you putting up with my antics. i don't let the Fishman pet me, he comes to Chupa Cahbra sometime's and i host him but other than that he stays in his shop and treats me kindly. he lusts after me and if i let him he would do more than just fantasize about me but i just don't see him that way." she mumbled kneading his chest as he continued to stroke his nails down her spine. "i guess you could say he isn't much of a gentleman becasue there are times where i swear even in cat form he would try to have sex with me. there are other men like Maka's father that have lusted for me before, and there still are, but i have to say he is the most obsessed one i have met so far."

Her paws against him felt like little dancing around, and Soul felt himself close his eyes comfortably. "It's good to know that you have powers in case something were to go wrong. Maka's father, I believe, has a thing for all women. I don't understand guy's like that. I mean I know your beautiful, but that doesn't give any guy the right to do what they want with you. It takes consent on both parties. Hmmm..." His mind wandered for a moment wondering what exactly went down at her work. He knew that there were a lot of women there always ready to talk or have fun. Heck, they even had a bar to get drunk at. Soul wasn't one to heavily drink, but occasionally he might partake in a small dosage. He could remember seeing Patty and Liz in a bar once. He felt bad for Kid who couldn't get drunk at all with his body unless he had an abnormal amount. The scythe feared thinking what Blackstar would come up with if he ever got wasted. Maybe it would be comical or flat out annoying. "Do you get to choose who you host, or are you stuck with who waltzs in. The job sounds tiring, but I bet it can also be fun when your meeting new people."

"it pays to be a magically endowed cat yes." she said watching him relax underneath her. "well, pretty much it's whoever waltz' in but you can call ahead and request a specific woman. its all about what the patrons want. most go for drinking and feminine charm and companionship. but there are a select few who want...more...and we abide by them as well as long as it follows within the rules." she muttered remembering the one time a guy tried to break the rules with her and she obliterated him.

"You mean they go in for _stuff_ like that?" Soul felt as though he shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't imagine her in a room with a guy. "Is it like a strip show or something?" He couldn't help himself. Seeing as he was a male, the topic fascinated him a bit. "What sort of rules and limits are there? If this topic isn't to your interest, you don't have to answer it. I wouldn't want to intrude on your personal life encounters." He said as his voice started to trail off a bit quietly.

blair looked up at him and stared into his curious eyes, "yea, they go in for that 'stuff'. no it's not like a strip club. how about...i show you what its like?" she asked sitting up and switching to her human form with a poof of smoke. taking off her hat she shook out her hair and let her ears unfold atop her head. when his face began to flush a seductive grin spread along her lips as she leaned down towards him cupping his face between her hands. "would you like to find out what i do for a living?" she purred.

Soul's eyes went wide as soon as she spoke those words. He wasn't sure what to expect and only stared up at her form. The ears on her were abnormally cute, for he had never really seen her in this form before. For the most part, her ears were covered. Watching her closely, a blush spread across his face and a small nod unexpectedly came for him. "I-I wouldn't mind." He stammered placing on of his hands on top of hers. "I'd like to know." Blair's grin had him a little bit nervous, but then again, maybe it was just her charm. She did have a way of making someone keel for her.

"Cool! then i'll host you tonight at my job!" she cheered raising her hands in the air happily as she leaned down and smothered him in her breasts. "this is going to be fun, you get to see how i work and what it's like to be me." she purred running her hands through his hair, taking fistfulls of his silver strands she pulled his head back and gave him a kiss, she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips making him gasp and allow her entry, he tasted so good, she couldn't help a small moan as she stroked her tongue agaisnt his. chuckling as he froze she pulled back and got off him. "let's go get something to eat Soul im hungry." she said grabbing her hat and taking his hand to drag him down to the kitchen.

"Really?!" Soul managed to get out before Blair smothered him in her love mounds of doom and fun. His own voice surprised him by how curiously excited he seemed to be over it. He could feel her hands tugging at his head in a loving, seducing way. He felt compelled to run his hands across her body but only got as far as the end of her neck before he was enveloped into a searing kiss with a surprise bonus. She smelt sweet up close, and her breathe seemed to wave over his mind as his eyes went wider at the feeling of their tongues grazing each other. Never before, had there been another person to enter his mouth, and it shocked him in a way that he almost wanted more to follow. The moment lasted all too short, and to short for Soul to process everything that had just happened. What had just happened? His cheeks went to a deep hue, and a small whimper seemed to escape him for reasons he wasn't quite sure of when she hoped off.

"A-Alright." While Blair took him to the kitchen, he touched his lips with his free hand unsure if anything was left behind like lipstick or in that nature, and he found himself doing laps around his own mouth to secure that it was empty and to remove the strange feeling it brought within his body. However, everywhere he went he could taste her. The taste of radiance in a bottle. "Wh-what would you like to eat?" Soul quickly managed to get out remembering what they had origionally come to the kitchen for. His stomache rumbled in sync with Blair's, but he couldn't decide on anything. His mind was to preoccupied, so he might as well ask the lady. It was proper to do so anyways. "You can range from anything in the fridge to the pantry, but I apologize that we don't have to much right now. I need to make a trip to the store."

Blair thought for a moment as she looked around the kitchen and pantry, "im thinking some stuffed chicken breast and rice and green tea would be nice." she said as she pulled out the ingredients. "do you know how to make stuffed chicken breast Soul?" she asked looking at him, at the blank expression on his face she just chuckled and put him in charge of the tea and rice while she prepared the chicken. "do you think we should make some for Maka?" she asked as she started putting in her special filling inside the filleted chicken breast. "i mean she will be back tonight right?"

Yep, the tea and the rice were probably the best options for him. Soul had no idea how to cook a stuff chicken breast, let alone a chicken. He placed the packet into the warm water container and was already taking out the rice when Blair asked him about Maka. "I'm sure she'd love that. We can make extra for her to have some, but I'm not sure when she'll be back for it. I'll leave a note on the fidge for her." The young scythe smiled taking a neon green sticky note and quickly scribbled down the mini letter. Placing it dead smack in the center of the fridge, he added a small doodle of him on it. Though the boy was no artist, he hoped it would make her smile. "I didn't know you could cook." Soul said pouring the rice into a pit of boiling water to soften the it. Walking over to Blair's side, he studied her movements. "Want to teach me a little?"

"i don't cook much but what i do cook is exceptional." she murmured finishing up the chicken and putting them in the oven when he stepped up beside her. "do you really want to know how to make them?" she asked slightly suprised. "it's not hard to do, the only tricky part is to know when to take them out before they get singed." she said taking out another few chicken breast for him to practice on. "ok, so first we make the stuffing, depending on your taste and what you like with chicken all plays out with what you put in it. i did a simple parmesean, alfredo, parsely, and basil stuffing. those accent the chicken's flavor and bring out the rice and green tea." she said as she poured some alfredo sauce in a tiny bowl along with some Parmesean, just enough to make the sauce thick, before she added the parsely and basil. handing him the bowl and a spoon she directed him on how to stir and when to add more alfredo since the parmesean was soaking it up.

"after that you take the chicken breast and wash them well to get any kind of germs or preservatives off of them and dry them off, if there is some fat you cut it off and throw it away, once that is done you take a sharp knife and cut the chicken down the side evenly so that it opens like a roll or a butterfly's wings. you take one or two spoons of the stuffing depending on how big the chicken breast is and lay it in the middle before closing the chicken and pinning the sides closed with toothpicks. most people don't pin the chicken closed but i prefer it because it keeps it together. then you rub some butter and seasoning on top of the chicken and put it in the oven." she murmured watching him as she followed her instructions. when his chickens were in the oven beside hers she smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "you did very well for your first time. im proud of you."

That he could believe. She didn't seem like much of a cook, but even the worst cooks can make the best dishes. Sometimes they even came up with improvements for the food itself with their accidental coincedences that happen to cross them by. Soul looked over the chicken breasts carefully and examined them for a minute before turning his attention back to Blair. "I think I'll stick with the one you made as a starter." He smiled knowing one of the main reasons he chose it was because she said it was "simple" and all the ingrediants were already out. The great instructor was already here to help. Grabing the spoon and bowl, it didn't take much effort with the muscle he had to grind it through the sauce while adding the special add-ons to the main dish. Blair's teaching skills were exceptional, Soul noted, and hoped for the best that it would turn out just as good. Since there were two, leftovers could be saved for another time. During this, the male had stopped to occassionally stir the rice and stop the overflowing of water onto the stove. Once or twice he got so wrapped up in the teaching that he forgot to check on it.

Following rather carefully to the to-do-list order, Evans managed to easily find and chop off unnecessary or otherwise unappetizing chunks of fat without cutting himself. The hard part seemed to be cutting the meat evenly. Soul tried to remember the shinigami freak and his weird ways of symmetry, and in the long run, he ended up doing a pretty good job with evenly shaped sides. Pinning the meat didn't take long and buttered it up while splashing probably a little to much seasoning on it, and slipped it sloppily into the oven. Grinning at the cat, Soul shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thanks. I'll have to remember this the next time I decide to make a meal. It sounds like a good way to feed a bunch of people." Walking over to the stove and turning off the heat, he grabbed a strainer and poured the white rice carefully in until all the steamy water disappered into the air around him. The warm breeze could be felt even after it sizzled down the drain. "Rice is ready, the tea is almost done."

For once, Soul felt as though they were literally on equal terms. Cooking together and learning a little bit more about the each other, it felt heartwarming. He realized that he enjoyed Blair's company more than he thought he did. She kept him happy and stayed by his side in battle, even if she only spectated. The next moment he caught eyes with her, his heart skipped a few beats and he thought he would drop dead and there with a heart attack. He went over to a chair at the nearby table and comfortingly took a seat with a relaxing sigh. The day had been a fun one so far, and the joy spent around the cat was one he didn't plan on forgetting. Then again, he didn't think he could forget. Soul realized that spending time with other people than just the main group had a few advantages. He got to meet them, learn with them, and best of all, have a great and exciting new time.

Blair finished up the tea while Soul took a break at the table, "i use it when i invite a few of my witch friends over, though i don't have many of them they all like it and come just because they can't get it anywhere else." she chuckled as she poured the tea into a teapot and two cups. chanting her spell a small bowl of sugar cubes appeared beside the cups and they all floated to the table along with plates, hotpads, and the rice. checking her chicken she found them to be done and those floated to the table too with hotpads and some chopsticks. waiting for Souls chicken to be done she walked over to the table carrying his and placed them beside her own.

"i am going to try one of yours and mine and see who won." she teased taking one of his chicken and her own with a healthy spoonful of rice. watching him do the same she sipped her tea and just sat watching him scarf down the food. when he finally came to his chicken he removed the toothpicks and took a small bite before he quickly looked up to her in shock. smiling she took a bite of his as well and looked at him as she chewed with a feint smile gracing her lips. "you did exceptionally well Soul, these are divine, almost as good as mine. i can't wait to see what you come up with when you make your own and change the recipe to suit your tastes." she said grinning at him as she took another bite.

Soul had to admit that when it came down to it, he was nervous. Nervous of how well the food would taste. Maybe the food would be so bad that he would poison all who even saw it or maybe it would be so good that everyone would want a piece. He tried to think of as many positive results as possible until both chicken breasts lay out before them. Well, it didn't look bad. It was baked at the right temperature and had all the filling perfectly aligned when he cut through its skin and oozed out into a perfectly small, saucey amount. Going for Blair's who had the best of the better looking of the two, he took a small slice from hers. "I hope mine won't kill you." He joked back with a reassurance that if it looked right and smelt right, then it sure better taste right. Not a single bit of any part of the food tasted bad, in fact, it kept getting better and better with each bite.

"It's like a party in my mouth!" Soul moaned taking in more quick and almost chewless bites. "I don't know about that. I don't really mess around with cooking utensils." Though he said that, it was a tempting offer. It might be possible to create a better dish and feed it to her in return for everything. "Thank you for-" Having no time to finish his sentence as a lou ring echoed through the house, Soul frowned getting up and looking apologetically. "Sorry, I probably should take this call."

When the phone was in reach, he lifted it to his ear and with a slightly hurried look answered, "This is the residence of Eater and Albarn, can I help you?"

"Soul, it's Maka!" Said a happy voice from the other end. "Uhm, I was wondering if you would like to come out and eat with me for dinner?"

Soul winced. "I... I can't do that."

"What? Why not? We haven't been able to go out in forever... This better not be another one of your excuses to stay home." He could tell that she was really upset again and tried his hardest to contain a sigh.

"I already ate dinner and I'm heading down to the Chupa Cahbra soon with Blair." Judging from the long silent pause on the other end of the phone, Soul knew he had to say something. "Look, i'm sorry. Maybe another night. You should contact me in advance for stuff like that. You knew I had a few plans today already."

"Yeah... I know." Another long pause came over the phone and both knew that the conversation would end for now. "I hope you have fun, and please don't talk to my Dad if you see him there."

"I won't. Hey, head over to Blackstar or Kid's house and invite them for now. We can plan another day. Have a good one." With that, he hung up the phone and returned to his almost empty plate. "That was Maka. she wanted me to go out and eat with her tonight. Talk about bad timing."

~-*w*-~

Her hands clenched against the telephone booth's wires as she quietly returned it to the holster. "It's always Blair." She mumbled in disappointment. It wouldn't hurt to call the other's up and eat with them, but she had finally mustered up the courage to take Soul out to eat. Of course he had already eaten and ruined her plans. It usually worked out like this, but lately Blair had been on the move more recently than normal. Her rival was good, but Maka knew she had to get stronger or risk loosing him. "I'll play games too." Walking off, she tugged at her two ponytails until her hair fell to her shoulders in a wave and walked down the streets.

~-*w*-~

Blair kept munching on her food while Soul talked on the phone, she watched as he tensed when the other person on the line spoke. she assumed it was either Maka or someone else of importance to him. looking at the leave at the bottom of her teacup Blair read her fortune and gave a feint sigh, things didn't look so good in the near future for her. getting up she looked in Soul's cup and found he had a contradicting fortune, shaking her head at this she walked back to her seat and resumed eating and studying Soul's frame and actions as he talked on the phone.

"well that must have been unlpleasant, i hope she isn't to broken up about it?" she questioned, "maybe i can take her shopping one day to make it up to her...wait, she probably wouldn't want to. she hates me, and with good reason i always tease her and you and she doesn't like it very much. i think she has labeled me as the competition for you affections." she chuckled winking at him as she poured herself some more tea and finished off her rice.

"I'm not sure. She didn't sound okay and now it only makes me feel bad. She's never really asked me to anywhere before." Soul smiled a little taking a sip of his drink with ease. "I think some shopping would be great for her, and though I think you're right about the labeling, you can persuade her. A girl's day out or something." He poked at the rest of his meal as if it would get up and do a trick for a while before deciding to gulf it down in a few swoops. It definately took his mind off a few things. Both girls were great, but he only would ever need one. The scythe figured he should take the squabbling as a compliment that he was wanted, but it sure didn't feel great when you sort of had a thing for both. "Can I ask you something Blair...?" Soul wondered aloud holding his tea in one hand a bit carelessly as he drank. "I'd like to know your thoughts on me. Who or what do you see me as?" It was of curiosity and a bit of a test, but most of all Soul felt like he needed a reassurance of some kind.

"well...how about we have tsubaki and the twins go with her. she would enjoy them more then she would ever enjoy being with me. and its not like its anything out of the ordinary for girls to go shopping. ill ask them to go with her as a favor to me that way you don't have to ask them and look suspicious." she murmured finishing off her tea and taking the dishes to the sink. muttering her chant the dishwashing utensils went to work and the leftover food got put into tupperware and put in the fridge.

"i go in for work around ten tonight so how about we chill in your room and watch tv or hit the town before we go?" she asked looking at Soul as he finished his food and his dishes floated over. it seemed like he was enjoying her precsence this time whereas all the other times they had hung out he had seemed like he was holding back and didn't really want to be around her. it was a nice change of pace and she hoped it continued. "i think of you as a troubled boy, you have issues be them internal or external, you have a strong sense of loyalty and honor. you have a strong sense of right and wrong. you don't just sit there and take crap from anyone, even Maka, your courageous and lead by example. you can be an ass at times, and you have an ego the size of deathcity, but those are just charms to add to your personality. your cute as hell and positively rapeable. its hard not to smother you in kisses and to have sex with you everytime i see you because your just that...adorable...just that sweet, whereas everyone else shuns me or ignores me you give me attention when it is due and you put up with my antics. i consider you my greatest friend. your a very strong intelligent boy, and one day you will be even stronger and more handsome then you are now...i can only hope i will be here to see that." she purred walking up to him and stroking her fingers down his cheek before brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"That's... probably a better idea than what I had in mind." He frowned slightly. Considering Maka didn't really like Blair to begin with, they probably wouldn't have gotten along well shopping. To think that Blair would offer to help out with this was a great help that he would take her up on. Watching as the dishes went flying around and all the supplies went back to their designated areas, Soul suddenly wished he had magial hands in order to do that. Magic must be useful at times. He leaned back into his chair and would normally have propped his feet up, but it didn't seem right at this time. Instead, he put his feet on the table sides and leaned back that way while he listened to Blair's answer. It wasn't in the least bit what he expected to hear, even though a lot of sounded cool.

Blair's words seemed to fill him with a sense of pride as they flitted through his ears. He agreed with loyalty fullheartedly and the sense of right and wrong, but Soul didn't particularly like the asshole and an ego the size of Deathcity, but he pretty much knew that was true and had no right to argue. Soul's face went abnormally red at her next words now pretty sure he knew what she thought about with him, yet he didn't feel entirely uncomfortable about it. "Someone like you doesn't deserve to be ignored, and its right that everyone has someone to help them through. I notice that your usually there for others, but no one is usually there for you. It's sort of natural... But I decided, why not?" He figured that last sentence was almost like a silent invitation. An invitation, that if he let her, they could be together. That thought seemed kinda nice when he thought about it.

Blair just stood there for a moment before her eyes started to water and she sniffled. "so...im just a whim to you? im just some cat you felt pity for? your such a jerk!" she cried running away and up to his room locking the door behind her before she climbed on his bed and sat in the corner hugging his pillow to her chest as she buried her face in it and cried. "stupid Soul!" she hissed quietly to herself.

He didn't really register his mistake at first. When Blair had suddenly started on the verge of crying, Soul's first instinct was to hug her. "What?!" He questioned with abject shock. "No! Your not just-!" The scythe didn't even have time to explain to her before she ran up the stairs and into his room. He heard the clock with finality, as if it was a seal closing in on his doom. "Maaan, I'm such an ass!" He grumbled rubbing the back of his neck in guilt as he walked up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs in no time it was a moment before he knocked upon the door with sudden hesitation creeping up. He could hear the kitten crying in his room, her sniffles ripping cracks in his heart, "GO AWAY!" he heard her hiss at him through the wooden door, "your just gonna be mean to me again anyway!" she said before her crying increased.

"You're not even letting me speak!" He growled lightly trying to contain his flaring temper. Soul doubted she could even hear him through her large sobs.

"See! i told you that you were just gonna be mean again! your even getting angry at me when your the one who did wrong!" she whimpered throwing the pillow at the door before she got up and stomped to the window intending to leave before she heard a crash of the door being slammed open making her gasp and spin around.

"It was a compliment!" At least it was supposed to be. Soul was getting tired of this and high kicked the door with all his might. Seeing that she was about to leave only made his movements that much faster as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, and without preamble he shoved her to the bed and pinned her with his knees and arms staring intently into her eyes content with speaking his mind. "Your not just a whim that I see. Your a person just like anyone else in this world. The difference is, is that your a friend of mine that I'd like to see more of in time." He could feel a whole wave of release inside of him as he looked down to Blair with sorrowful eyes. "I never meant to hurt you." His heart ached, and he lightened his grip on her to allow her leeway if she so desired. He had said what he wanted, it was whether or not she would accept it.

Blair's lip trembled slightly when he leaned over her and spoke such deep words. "I...i'm sorry i overreacted. i took it the wrong way." she whispered a small smile coming into play as she raised her hands and stroked his cheeks. "what do you mean when you say im 'a friend that i'd like to see more of'?" she asked stroking her thumb across his lower lip as he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"I meant that," he paused a moment looking to her fingers as they traced him and took one into his mouth. Sucking lightly he flicked his tongue against the pad of her finger teasingly. "I'd like to get to know you." He finished sitting on her and running one of his own fingers between her breasts and down her belly. "Maybe on a more..." He paused searching for a safe, yet defining word, "intimate level." Soul was pretty sure about this decision. Blair had to be the one. Just looking at her now, he could feel the need searing through his veins.

her eyes opened wide at his confession and a blush painted her cheeks a blood red as he teased her finger, it was a sensation like none other before, "Soul...do you mean that now, or later when we are closer?" she whispered as a shiver wracked her body when he traced a line down the middle of her body, his fingers absently brushing the sides of her breasts without his notice.

The color that had entered her face only made her look vulnerable and cute. "I'd much prefer to wait a little, until we've gotten a bit closer." He admitted a bit shameful yet eager with his decision. As much as he'd like to rip off her clothes now and bang her till the sun rose, waiting made things all the more special in the long run. Taking hold of one breast in each hand, Soul gave her a sly grin, "As much as I'd like to Blair... I'd rather not today. I will, however, indulge myself by teasing you." His hands gripped each one deliquately, and allowed his thumb to roll over her tender nipples pinching them gently. He could feel her nipples harden through the clothes and would have prefered to get deeper, but that could wait for another time. Instead, he merely made the most of the situation and with his right hand, kneaded the flesh from side to side. Soul's face leaned downward until he could feel her bare skin beneath him. It was here that he planted a kiss upon her neck and sucked against it roughly. With his other hand, he continued to stroke her flesh through her dress. Blair's nipples seemed to jump out at him from the cloth, as if they were eager to meet him and become aquainted with his lips.

Blair moaned as Soul grabbed her breasts and teased her into a hot and heavy state of mind. her hips rolled beneath him in invitation, as she closed her eyes, her cheeks burning. a gasp was wrought from her as he pinched her tender nipples and savored her neck, "S-Soul...this is cruel, please don't touch me in this way if you don't intend to finish what you have started." she whimpered her hands sliding up underneath his shirt to stroke against his stomach and chest, her nails circled his nipples making his body jerk with the sensation.

Ignoring her words, Soul only grinned taking advantage of the moment and moving his hips against hers in return. The blood in his body began to circulate faster within him. Rushing to his brain and giving something similar to an engine, and it was fired up. He could feel the air around them heating up as he too fought to keep from going to far. Oh how he just wanted to go for it, but this was much better. The feeling of her cat-like tracings around his body only helped in making his movements rougher. His tongue slid all the way up her neck before he jumped to her sensitive ears, biting and nibbling up and down them sensually. Every jerk she let out, he would go slower and slower until she let out a moan. God that turned him on. With his fingers poking her nipples in, he would only bring it back out to repeat the process. Blair was rather fun to tease, and Soul wondered just how she would react when he didn't finish. The look on her face would probably be priceless.

Blair whimpered and rolled them over so that she straddled his hips. her eyes were glazed with lust as she took his lips with her own and pinned his arms above his head. chanting her spell a pair of pumpkin cuffs shackled him to the bed post. "you are so cruel. now its my turn." she purred, her lips trailing down his cheek as she nipped at his throat, her hands ripped open his shirt and slid it out of her way up his arms to his wrists. "i wont stop unless you tell me to...Soul." she whispered trailing her tongue up his throat to bite and suck on his earlobe as her hands trailed over his arms and chest loving the feel of his flesh and muscles tensing under her hands. "so soft...so warm...so..strong." she moaned trailing her lips back down his throat as her dress disappeared to leave only her panties, they were a purple lace thong with small orange pumpkins gracing her hipbones. rolling her hips against his she gave a soft cry as his erection brushed agianst her swollen, aching clit.

unbuckling his belt she pushed his pants down his hips and onto the floor. "please Soul...say you want me to go on...that you want this just as much as i do...say yes, let me make you feel so good." she begged rubbing him through his boxers making his back arch and moans grace her ears like a seductive song. "please Soul, give it to me." she purred leaning down to suckle his nipples grazing the tender tips with her fangs.

Soul frowned feeling himself switch places with Blair and gasped when his hands were cuffed. "Awe c'mon!" He whimpered trying to get his hands free. Maybe if he could somehow slide his hands through... Blair's voice made him return his attention to the hot and sexy lady before him. In a way, the fiestyness was a complete turn on. "I hope you're going to fix that." Soul joked after his shirt was practically ripped off. Though he was good enough to play around, he couldn't help but feel nervous at what she was planning. Blair's voice was seducing him. It was as if it were meant to make a man succumb to it all. Her touch was tame and compassionate making him contract his muscles back and forth. It wasn't something he had ever felt before. A craving. An addiction. He wanted her. Eyes widening when her dress completely disappeared, he just about got a nose bleed from the sight. _Oh hell yes!_

"I..." The scythe started, "I want-"

At that moment the door creaked open and a loud scream filled the room. Soul jerked his head towards the door seeing Maka. "Oh shit! Maka! I uh..."

"Soul your... your!" Maka's eyes filled with tears and her hands clenched in anger. "Blair you shouldn't do that to Soul! It's not right chaining him up like that and using him as your toy. Get out! Get out now!" Of course she wanted to yell at Blair for this behavior, her main priority was to protect Soul. "Get out or I'll... I'll..." Soul was panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had never been more embarassed in his life either. "Uhhh..." He stammered with his mouth gawking open.

Blair ignored the girl and watched Soul's expression, seeing the horror and shock had drained all the lust from him she sighed and her clothes reappear on her body. the cuffs disappeared and his clothes slipped back onto his frame, the shirt mending itself. "i understand Soul, i wont bother you two again." she murmured pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead before she took her hat in hand and jumped out the window. climbing the building she watched as Soul stuck his head out his window calling her name looking for her. rubbing the dull ache in her chest she shifted back to her feline form and headed towards work. she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. "i understand now." she whispered to herself not concious of the tears slipping against her fur as she ran across rooftops.

Maka had a sense of accomplishment and was completely shocked when Blair listened to her. She was prepared for an all out fight with her even if she lost. "She... Listened." A small smile formed on her lips as she was about to rush to Soul's side, but he had other plans.

"BLAIR!" Soul cried dashing after her. He ran into the window seal and held out his hand as if she would take it. "Blair!" He cried again, but she was nowhere to be found. It hurt. It really hurt to see her go like that. The anger and sorrow inside of him made him turn quickly to Maka and grab her arm. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"H-Huh?" Maka stammered suddenly a little fearful. "She was... She was going to do stuff to you, so I-"

Soul growled tightening his grip. He had never been one to go off on Maka before, and this hurt just as much. "I'm starting to think that Blair was never really the issue here. It was you. I'm not even a death scythe yet! Gosh you're always getting in my way and ruining everything I do. I like Blair and told her that I would love to be with her. You can forget about me." His words cut his friend... ex-friend, deeply. Maka didn't have a chance to say anything before getting shoved out of the way. "I'm going to go find Blair." With that, the house was left in silence and with more than one broken heart.

The moon laughed within the sky, making the situation even more of an annoyance. Soul knew where Blair would be. "You'r not bothering me..." He whispered to himself. "You never did. I made a mistake, that's all..." He had never been one to cry before, and he certainly wouldn't start now. But damn it hurt! "Just hang in there... Blair. I'll be there for you."

Blair sat in the Fishman's lap as he pet her hair and chanted "hot" repeatedly. she pasted on a seductive smile and talked to him about nothing in particular. her mind was blessedly blank. "can we go into one of the back rooms this time Blair? or is it still a no?" the Fishman begged stroking his fingers across her breasts and cheek. thinking of how she had been cut off from being with Soul, Blair didn't see a problem with finally giving herself to someone else. 'it's not like Soul would be around anytime soon anyway.' she thought dejectedly before she gave a nod that made the Fishman cheer and pick her up in his arms running into one of the back rooms.

catching sight of one of her coworkers eyeing her in sympathy she looked away from the pity in the woman's eyes. 'its not like she knows what i feel.' she thought as the man laid her down on the large bed, the black satin sheets brushed agisnt her skin softly as he began to pull his clothes off and then her own. when she lay bare as the day she was born he loomed over her body and started kissing down her neck, groping her breasts and suckling them. her face and mind remained blank even though her body arched and reacted to the sensations. "yes, oh yes, i finally get to taste my beloved Blair. your so sexy Blair, so..hot." he moaned as his hand slipped between her legs stroking her wet flesh. "i can't wait to be inside you, to feel you wrap tightly around me." he groaned biting her breast painfully drawing some blood only to lick it away, "you make me so hungry, and not just for some pussy, but for you flesh." he chuckled making her focus on him in confusion. "what did you say?" she asked before he pinned her arms above her head and grinned cruelly down at her. "i'm going to devour your body in more than one way my little kitten." he purred shoving some fabric in her mouth so she couldn't chant.

tieing her hands to the bedpost he gagged her and yanked her legs wide open, "this is going to feel so good Blair, it will hurt you at first but then you will come to enjoy it, i know you will, because i love you." he roared as he shoved himself inside her making her scream into the gag in agony, he pumped inside her like a faving madman, she could feel her blood seeping out of her body onto them and the sheets. she kept screaming and screaming her mind wandering to Soul as she was raped. 'Soul! Soul help me!' she cried out in her mind knowing he couldn't hear her plea. she watched in horror as the Fishman raised his hand and smacked her across the face, "enjoy it Blair, your always flirting with me, enjoy how you have finally gotten what you have wanted. it will be the last you ever have." he cackled bending down to bite her tender breasts making them bleed and making her body tighten even more in agony elicitng moans from him.

Soul made his way through the streets of Death City and found that is was abnormally quiet this time of night. His heart ached in two ways. One for Blair, and the other for going off on Maka. He didn't really have the right to yell at her in that way. The scythe hung his head about the whole way there and once he stood before the old place. He could catch sight of Spirit waiting inside. "Oh geez.." He mumbled taking a deep breathe and walking inside. "Hey, Spirit."

Spirit was in the middle of laughing and drinking with three lovely young women sitting around him. All of them giggling and pouring him some more. He didn't hear the young scythe at first until Soul called his name again seeming to catch his attention now. "Soul? What are you doing here?" His face was one of slight fear. "You're not going to tell my baby girl about this are you?"

"No. She already knows." That seemed to shoot some sort of invisible arrow through the old man. "But she needs your help right now. You should go and see her." Soul didn't stick around for his daddy freak out, and instead walked over to a woman. "Excuse me, can you point me to Blair?"

"Of course, but she's with a man so you can wait over there for now." The lady replied pointing to chairs were guys were lined up chatting. "Just go through this hallway. At the far end to the right should be the room when ready."

"Thanks." Soul sighed waiting for the lady to leave. "No way I'm waiting. I just need to speak with her." Slowly, he made his way in the right direction passing doors filled with people in them and their specific tendencies. Evans felt guilty and wondered what Blair could possibly be thinking when she left. Women... Yet a deep connection seemed to have formed. He neared the room and turned to face it. _This is it. Do or die. _Yet he waited. He feared opening the door and seeing her with another man. Instead he placed an ear to the door and listened.

"look at all this blood Blair, i love seeing your blood all over me...scream for me darling, i want to hear you scream through that gag as i break your body in two!" a man groaned as whimpers and small muffled screams resonated through the door.

Soul's eyes went from extreme shock to one of acrimony. His hands grabbed the door and threw it open without hesitation. "Bl... Blair..." He mustered out seeing her body practically mangled, bleeding, and being shattered. It was as if all his human side had disappeared and the demon within him had come out. The broken jazz record playing over and over and the red ogre urging him to destroy this man. Soul slammed the door shut behind him and locked the fisherman in a headlock. "Pull out now before I break your neck into two!" He demanded resisting the impulse to do it right away. His bangs rested over his eyes as the tears started to flood. "I'm a scythe... I won't hesitate to kill you. After all, I'll label you as an evil soul even if you're not on the roster!"

Blair stared in horror as Soul slammed the door open, 'no...i don't want him to see...this...' she screamed silently as she closed her eyes tightly shut. she didn't want to see the look on his face. hearing him talk to the Fishman above her she felt him shudder with laughter before he slung Soul over his head and into the wall. crying out at the sight of Soul slumping against the wall she looked to the Fishman in fear as she unchained her hands and started biting her arms making her cry out each time in agony. 'Soul...dont look at me like this...' her mind cried out as she watched her blood bathe the bed. her vision started to waver and she started to get dizzy. 'i'm..losing to much blood...' she thought, horrified that Soul would see her die like this.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't find the will in his body to move. That sudden jerk made a bad crack in his neck when the weapon hit the wall. His head ached while his hands tried desperately to move. _I can't... move. I have to! I can't let it end like this!_ Soul managed to find the strength to let his scythe rip from his arm and lifted his head up, aiming carefull at the fisheman's head. "You're a bad soul in my book." He said weakly with a rather chipper smile considering the moment. Screaming, Soul used most of his strength to jump at the man. It all happened so fast. One minute the man was beating Blair senseless, and the next the guy fell backwards with his head clearly ripped off. Soul didn't want her to see this, but he didn't get much of a choice. In seconds, the body disappeared and a blue soul floated down to him. _He was a bad man. It should be red. It's just one soul... _Without giving it a second thought, the weapon took the blue floating form and slipped it down his throat before turning to Blair and holding her gently in his arms.

"Blair!" He said quetly trying to contain himself. Her body looked so torn and beaten, it actually hurt to look at her. His hand traveled to her mouth and pulled the gag out in a swift movement. "Talk to me. I need to get you to the hospital."

Blair opened her eyes and started to cry, "soul...don't look at...me!" she whimpered as she made feeble attempts to get him to let her go. "Don't get my blood on you...let me go, i'll be...fine" she hissed as he accidentally brushed against a cracked rib. "ow.." she moaned before she went limp with blood loss and her world went black.

"No no no!" Soul cried restlessly as he wrapped her in his jacket and picked her up in hs arms. "Hold on." He whispered rushing out of the room at lightning speeds. The people inside the Chupa Cahbra all stared and gasped at the wreckage before them. A kid, one that should not have been back there to begin with, held one of workers in devastating shape. "I know where to take you." Soul said to her lifeless body while he rushed out the door with the bartender calling out for him. He didn't care anymore. Everything could get explained later, well... Most of it.

It felt like ages before he reached his destination, and he feared that Blair would die before he got there. Even if she did have nine lives... Eight after his encounter with her, she deserved every one of them. Kicking his legs against the door wildly, he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. "Hold on." Came a voice from the other side followed by the rolling of a chair.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Soul barked. The door twisted and then an elderly man appeared with a big screw sticking out of his head. He seemed to have been in deep thought, but his direction was now directed towards the guest. "What's this about?"

"Blair! She's been raped and left for dead. I need you to patch her up." He knew Stein, his teacher, was the only one who could possibly save her at this point. Even if he was a weirdo, he could pull it off.

"I see." Stein said as if they had all the time in the world. Soul could see Stein's eyes stroking over Blair and caught sight of blood stains starting to seep through the jacket. "Take her into the back room. I'll see to the wounds." A joyful smile appeared over the young weapon's face as he barged in without waiting for the old man to move out of the way, and the operation would begin immediatly.

Blair felt the cold of steel beneath her body as she was set on a table, she heard the murmurs of men as she felt a cool substance rubbed along her wounds making her back arch and her mouth open in a silent scream. she couldn't speak, she couldn't open her eyes. but she could hear the slowing of her own heartbeat. 'Damn, here goes another life...i was so hoping to save them too' she grumbled inside as she felt the sting of a needle and the burn of antiseptic and alcohol. smelling the fear pouring off Soul and the giddy and gleeful composure of her would be doctor Blair couldn't help but think she was sorry that Soul had seen such cruelty. that he had to witness the bad in this world.

feeling her body grow cold with the metal below her and the air blowing from the airvents, she could feel her mind growing fuzzy again and knew the darkness of slumber and possibly death was creeping in. sorrow enveloped her heart as she heart Soull scream out in agony when the heart monitor skipped a beat. he was yelling at someone to hurry and fix her. 'my poor little scythe, i only wish i could have ravished you mind, body, soul, and heart before this had happened.' she thought sadly as her heart stopped beating and the heart monitor went dead.

Soul stared unblinking back and forth from the monitor to the lifeless body. No one in their right of mind needed to go through such pain. "You.. failed..." He said quietly looking to Stein who didn't seem at all dissatisfied. "Don't you even care?"

"Of course, but she is also a good experiment. Her body could take a lot, but I couldn't save her no matter what I did. So I ended up taking advantage of the situation." Stein smiled but soul did anything but that as he grabbed the older meister's shirt with his fists in a fit of anger. He took advantage?! "If I didn't know better I'd say you're no better than that other Soul who defiled her." He said darkly making the other man frown.

"I assure you I am nothing of the sort. she was gone before she even got inside." Soul threw him back into his chair knowing that he wouldn't understand and ran over to Blair's side, clutching her hand, heart broken. He wondered what would happen when she got reborn. If she remembered him, or if she would forget him completely. She'd lost another life... It wasn't right. It wasn't right! "I'm here, Blair. Follow my voice." He spoke quietly and concentrated hoping to find a light source from her. "You have seven lives left... It's a lucky number."

Blair felt the familiar burning as her broken bones and ripped tissues started to knit back together, she felt her womb heal back to perfection and her hair grow back to is natural length, her skin became overheated with life and her heart began to beat frantically as it pumped fresh blood through her veins, her eyes slit open and she found Soul clutching her hand as tears fells from his cheeks and he quietly begged her to come back. raising her free hand she brushed his hair from his face and gave him a wane smile when his head shot up and he looked at her in relief. "Soul...don't cry Darling, im here." she whispered her voice husky as her throat continued to heal from the abuse.

"You're... back..." He said trying to stop his crying, but it was tough. He had let the man get away with the unthinkable. The literal meaning, the fishman had won the fight. "I worried that the impossible would happen." Soul mumbled quietly rubbing her hand against his face. "I couldn't save you in time. Just think if that was your last life. Why..." He paused shaking. "Why did you run away like that? I never wanted you to go." Stein observed from the side lines and gave a light smile from his chair. The two did seem lively... "I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what happened." His eyes glazed over her carefully. Even if she was healed, it must mentally be scarring.

Blair smiled and sat up, she gave a feint wince as her muscles creaked and the new scars stretched, "Soul...it's not your fault, i didn't pay attention i was so lost in what had happened with you that i forgot my own safety in that place," Blair lifted her hand to cup his cheek, "i left you and Maka because you left me for her, i saw what was there and what wasn't you had chosen her and not me. i thought it best to let you be." she murmured her eyes stinging and getting hot with fresh tears, she quickly wiped them away promising herself she wouldn't cry over this again.

"I know im not what you want in life but i would have liked just a few moments, just a few precious moments, to feel like i am loved...by you..." she whispered looking away from him as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up. wrapping her arms around herself she looked to Stein and gave him a gleaming smile, "thanks for trying even if you didn't really give it anything, it's the thought that counts." she said before looking at Soul again, he had his hands on the bed and his head hanging as if his whole world had been lost. biting her lip she shifted to cat form and slipped under the bed lifting a claw to the grey-haired man to tell him to keep quiet.

when Soul lifted his head and didn't see her anywhere in sight she heard him yell her name and ask Stein where she had gone, the man just shrugged and Soul gave a growel before he ran out of the room and down the hallway yelling her name. slipping out from under the bed she sat and stared at the man as he stared at her, "would you mind if i hid from him for a while here? i can help you around here and you can try one of two experiments on me, i've heard how much you like to test theories. just so long as you don't take out my organs or blow me up of give me permanent scars i don't care. so long as you let me stay for a few days and hid from him so he can realize he truly wants her and not me." she whispered looking down at her paws.

Soul couldn't believe this! One minute she was there and the next she was gone. Blair always pulled tricks like this one me! Dammit, why now? He thought rushing around hecticly out the door. She had to be somewhere, and he'd be damned if he'd stop searching now. He would search all of Death City, and so his search began.

"I don't mind." Stein grinned puffing a dark cloud of smoke from his cigarette. "I think that being able to pull off some experiments on a voluntary test subject would be much more fun." He rolled over to the cat and picked her up with his hands almost inspecting her. "Seven lives huh? You know I think you really struck Soul down. His soul wavelength is rather weak." He admitted with a tilt of his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"it is for the best Stein...i would only bring him hardship and complications. i wanted him to be with me and not her but now i see that i would only be a hinderance whereas she would be an asset. it was nice to think i could be happy with someone but i just have to face the fact...im just not cut out of the same clothe as anyone else...im not meant to be loved." she murmured purring as he ran his hands through her fur.

"tell me Stein, what two experiments are you going to do on me? im interested in how that mind of yours works." she said looking up at him with a feline grin. 'it's better to be happy and live in the moment then to dwell over the past and bring myself into depression, i have gained a new comrade today, it's best to get to know him.' she thought her eyes closing at the dull ache she felt in her chest.

-new chap for fanfic-

He listened to her words carefully and a sadistic grin spread its way across his face. Blair was in his domain now. "I'd really like to look you over. I'm quite fascinated by the thought of a single cat having so much power, and as to how your lives make you come back just as perfect as you were before the damage had been done." She reminded him of a succubus. "I'll put you in my study room where your brain will be analyzed, and I want your full cooperation on both parts. Your innards will also suffice. No I won't leave any marks, but I can't guarantee that you'd be completely free from my dissecting. For you see... You're a precious subject now." He could just imagine the discoveries now. Playing with a voluntary test subject, it was something he had wanted all his life, but all the kids would run from him. Worst of all, Spirit would alway be there to stop him before he could sink a knife in their skull.

He rolled down the halls with seceretive eyes prying behind his thick glasses. Arrows were everywhere in his home pointing the right direction to seperate rooms of his house. It wasn't hard to get lost if you knew all the turns. "This is like an MRI. I want you to stay in your cat form for a while as I look into your brainwaves. If you'll indulge me." He pointed to the table with a machine.

Blair nodded and hopped off of his lap and onto the table, "do i need to lay down or relax or think of something specific?" she asked as he connected the little wires to her head and the corosponding end to the machine. watching him press buttons and look at a few screens she licked her paws and decided to think about her meal for tonight. "what do you have to eat here?" she asked quietly as he wrote down some notes.

"I keep all my food in storage, but most of it consists of small snacks and occasionally maybe a cup of noodles. You'll find that most of my food is prepared on hot plates with test beakers as cups. Don't be afraid to use them if you want, they're clean." Stein answered reviewing the waves as they started to focus in on something. He didn't really care what it was, but he needed a solid topic. "I do a lot of the cooking, but Marie will come from time to time to help out nowadays." The screen reflected off of his eyes and the madmen turned to his tester. "It's interesting. I wonder what you look like from the inside in that form as you do as a human." He turned the screw stuck in his head as if cranking a machine. He couldn't get right into the fun just yet. Stein wanted to know everything. "Cast a simple enchanment for me please. Make something appear or float, I really don't care." His radar readings would surely go crazy if they didn't explode before hand. His hands were already twitching to get inside her body.

Blair nodded debating on getting a cup of noodles and saw the boxes of them in the corner, her stomach rumbled so she thought, 'why not make ramen with an enchantment like he wanted...' with a shrug she mumbled, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumkin cook!" and flicked her tail watching as a transparent version of herself took two ramen cups and stared to heat water in the beakers over the hotplates. "i'll make you one too since its going to be a long test i assume." she offered looking over to Stein before she looked back to her doppleganger to make sure she didn't burn anything.

Stein's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open making his cigarette fall to the ground and unlight itself. The charts of power were out the whazoo on his screen while he laughed. "Look at all this!" Data scorched through the systems and downloading onto his screen. With this information he might even be able to find out more on witches themselves. His head turned to the imitation Blair and looked even more astounded than before. Yes this one was a great. He rolled over on his chair and went to touch the figure to see if it had any significant matter. On top of that, she seemed to be drawing her power from both sides of her brain. What made it a pumpkin though?

when the cup ramen was done the dopplganger passed a steaming cup and choptsicks to both Stein and Blair before bowing to the feline and dissipating. shifting to her human form Blair placed the wires on the table beside her and began to eat. "now what would you like me to do next after we finish eating?" she murmured slurping up a noodle before nibbling on a piece of shrimp.

"I'd like... to dissect you. Alive if you'd allow it." He used the chopsticks to bring the noodles to his mouth easily and savored the flavor. "If not then I'd still want to do it even if you were asleep." He offered using the ends of his chopsticks to poke her in the stomache playfully. "You're quite a beautiful lady too. As Spirit would say, who wouldn't want to find out more?"

Blair thought it over for a moment before smiling at Stein, "as long as you give me a good time afterwards i don't mind if you dissect me alive, but i want some fun as payment. I'm positive you know what kind im looking for?" she purred as her gaze stroked over the Psycho Scientists body.

"You would switch over to me so easily?" Stein asked with a surprised look. "I trust you know that I really don't know how to deal with a woman in bed, but I'm sure with my extensive knowledge I can do so easily." He grinned almost opening up his jacket in response to that offer. His legs spread evenly around the chair's halter and now he almost wanted to do a strip dance for her. Standing up, Stein tossed his empty cup aside and walked beside the pretty kitten with a sadistic smile. "I'll give you a pain killer so you don't have to feel anything, but you may feel something like an annoying bug poking at you." He injected her with a syringe of a strange liquid. "I can give you just about any time you want." The fun was about to start as he strapped her down to the table tightly, and the operation began.

Blair nodded as he stuck her with a needle, "i've gotten over it, yeah it still hurts but im not one to dwell on what i cannot change, on what i cannot have." she murmured as she started to yawn. "just don't damage my womb and you can do whatever you want. no permanant damages or else i will kill you." she whispered staring him directly in the eyes as he brought the scalpel towards her abdomen.

"Right." Stein said not really paying attention to her warning. "I'll let you know if anything pops out that shouldn't." He said already getting deep into his work. His scapel sliced open her stomach in a fine line with his hands completely bare. As he was about to rumage around, he decided to do this activity with gloves and left only to return moments later with short, white covers. A mask was placed over his mouth in his decisions to play it safe. Who knew what a magical cat had in store? The madman poked at her muscles and inserted another cut deeper in order to catch a better sight of her organs working fluently. He had done this job long enough to know how to do this without seriously injuring or killing his subject.

"Amazing!" He shouted. "Even as a human, you're organs reflect that as an oversized cat." He remarked rather fascinated. "I wonder how this will work with you in the reproductive cycle." Stein smirked carefully examining her innards.

Blair blinked rapidly as she watched his expressions behind the mask. "im starting to lose conciousness." she mumbled breathing shallowly as her body began to cool. feeling him poke around inside her was uncomfortable but she chose to bury it in the back of her mind and focus on what the days events had unfolded. Soul decided to choose Maka over her when they were about to make love, then he saved her and gave her the impression that he loved her and wanted to be with her, he had completely given her mixed feelings and they didn't sit well with her. she had already made the decision to give up and go back to her old ways of having sex with any and all who entied her picky taste. the psycho scientist was weird but he had a nice face and body she wouldn't mind adding to her memories of someone she had between her thighs and below her. she wanted to see his look of pure ecsacy at the hands of a woman.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He insisted not wanting to quit now that he had gotten this far. He hadn't had a decent time at work in a long while, and he wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. "I won't let you slip away from me. I'll have you sewn back up and well before it happens." Stein's eyes couldn't be seen through the glare of the light shining down from above, but he could see clearly through them. Blair's pulse beat calmly and it almost made him want to do something to get that blood pumping, but if he got caught killing now... "I think I should end this now." He murmered taking his crafty tools and begining the process of sewing her back up before he lost himself. Each stitch was carefully inserted as he decided to leave all but a thin line going across her body. "This may hurt later on, but the pain will fade. The scar will fade over the years unless you decide to waltz into my custody again. I figured out much already, but I'm not sure I'm done." He mused tapping her stomach now with his tweezers and tossing his messy gloves to the trash, which missed. "Thanks for the research. Did you want your gift now, or should I wait a while?" The man was already on all fours above her with Blair's hands still strapped to the table.

Blair mumbled a feint scentence and the stitches disappeared and her stomach went back to it's flawless perfection. "i only needed you to stitch me back so i could heal. yes, i want my gift now Stein." she pured ripping the restraints open as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck before she rolled them over and they landed on the floor with her straddling his hips as he shook his head and tried to catch his breath. "and i want it now." she said succenctly as she ran a razor sharp nail down his shirt ripping the fabric in two. leaning down she opened the clothe and ran her tongue from one shoulder to another before she slid up and bit his earlobe. "i intend to make this good fo rthe both of us." she whispered rolling her hips ever so slightly agaisnt his making his breath hitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GOMENASAI! ~cowers in fear~ my laptop is broken again so i am not able to write my beloved stories like i used to. i am currently working on getting it fixed or borrowing one from a friend for a while. but school is coming up and im pressured to change my mentality that way i can focus on bettering my writing and becoming a professional author or editor. i hope you don't chop me to bits to much for taking so long but here you go! a new chappie for my beloved fans! please enjoy! **

* * *

For a moment there, Stein thought he had her cornered. He made a slight mistake in forgetting about her powers, which allowed an easy escape. With the sudden change of pace as they rolled off the table in a frenzy, he grabbed her hips and the position it adopted was priceless. "Well, you've gotten into this rather quickly." The man said, arching his eyebrow as he heard a rip of clothing and the swift movement of her searing tongue as it burned a trail up his shoulder to the back of his ear. Blair did remind him of a succubus after all, so this was probably natural for her. "And I intend to make it fun as well." He whispered back his hips rolling in time with hers causing a delightful friction that had them both panting. With his hands gripping her waist, effectivly holding her body down agianst him, Stein turned his head to face hers, he ended up licking down her cheek and returned to the corner of her lips penetrating her mouth with his tongue, a moan slipping from him as her spiced essence exploded across his tastebuds. He didn't fight to much over dominance, but instead waited for her tongue to penetrate his own mouth in return so he could capture her between his teeth, sucking it gently. He chuckled, enjoying how they were joined at the lip.

Legs widening, Stein used them to open Blair's thighs further. Her soul was definately interesting him with how it seemed to bounce, itching for excitement, but it also seemed sad of the one that left. Now using his chest to bump into hers, he could feel the cat's cleavage bumping against him in a nice rythem that made him absolutely hot. He needed to make a rythem like that, but one more influencing and dominating.

Blair purred letting him move her thighs apart, "it seems your starting to get into this. good, i like a man who gets focused on his work." she whispered in his ear as she slid her tongue down his throat to nibble on his collar bone and down his chest towards his n*pples. sliding her hands inside his pants she slid her thumb across the slit in the head of his erection. feeling him arch his back beneath her she gave a sly grin and popped the buttons on his slacks to gain better access. nibbling further down his torso she lingered at his navel, stoking it with her tongue as she pulled his pants down his hips. "i get engrossed in my business too." she mumbled rubbing her cheek against his hip before she gave him a small, stinging love-bite.

"Of course." He replied feeling Blair move about his body. "This may be one of my greatest experiments yet!" Stein could feel his insides itching to get deeper into the matter as well, and he cursed himself for having humane reactions. His human body would always drag him down in situations like this and prevented him from having complete control. Even now as he could feel her cold hands lingering around his erection, the doctor couldn't resist involuntary jerking into the girl. A small wince came from his lips at the feeling of the cat's teeth sinking into his hip seductively. It turned him on quickly.

Stein grabbed Blair's hips and pulled her upright, situating her so that she sat in his lap. Her bottom was just inches away from his throbbing length that aked for entry so badly. "I can't wait anymore my darling." He complained using the scalpel from earlier to cut her panties off swiftly. It appeard as if he had recent experience in that sort of thin, for no stray marks were left behind. The sight before him made his heart race in excitement. "Now, relax your body." Stein ordered eyeing her carefully he had her where he wanted. Her teasing just wasn't enough to satisfy the crazy.

Blair looked down at him with a pout, "but things were just about to get good! i was gonna stick your-..." he pushed a finger against her lips to hush her making her shudder. looking into his eyes she reached up and pulled his glasses off, "you can still see without these right? im not to far for your vision?" she said sliding her fingers down one of his cheeks as she leaned in to lick his lips. "how about you show me that crazyness i hear so much about hm?" she purred spreading her thighs further in invitation.

"My eyesight may be bad, but a few feet is nothing in compare." He frowned remembring his battle with previous witches. Even when they knocked his glasses off, he still overpowered them in the end. "You really want to see? I didn't know they talked about it." Stein laughed joyfully shoving her body down so that she encased his erection like a blanket. He didn't move within her yet, but instead enjoyed the moment of her sudden moan and deep desire to continue. Her fluids sank around him as if trying to ooze out, but he used it as a way to get deeper in her body. Letting out a moan of pleasure, Stein surged through her flesh feeling a rush like none other. He hadn't felt this good in years!

Stein knew how to do things right without seriously hurting his partner, so he flipped their bodies around and pressed his mouth to Blair's shoulder. Licking it down her arm and back up, he left a love bite of his own against the rough edge, eyeing her the entire time. His fingers gingerly held her arms above her head while the doctor took his advantage to suckle her breasts adoringly. His mouth gave no leeway as he encased the entire n*pple for his dirtywork and let his tongue do all the working.

Blair braced her feet on the ground and raised her hips in time with Stein's thrusts forcing him to hit the entrance to her womb. moans and whimpers for more and how good it felt flew past her lips like molten honey. her nails seared down his back eliciting moans and hisses from the screw-brained doctor. "Stein...F*ck me like you mean it..." she purred sinking her teeth into his shoulder as her eyes flared a deep gold rimmed with blood, a feint growl could be heard deep in her throat as she licked at the blood that trailed down his throat from the wound. "you taste like chaos and man...give it to me." she hissed sliding her tongue along the rim of his ear before she dipped it inside against an erogenous zone many didn't realize they had.

Their bodies moved in one fluid movement as they collided against each other's flesh in a rythmic dance. Not even working to answer her call, Stein pumped harder into the tight sheath holding back a deep moan in his throat to make up for his pace as Blair cried out in a constantly for more. His own body shuddered feeling a wet, tickling sensation move to the tip of his ear and then inside making him turn his head away in excitement and surprise. "You caught-"

"What the," A familiar voice echoed around the room making both partners suddenly pause in the act and turn to face the intruder,"BLAIR!?"

"Oh dear," Stein murmered," I thought I had locked the doors..."

"S-Soul?" Blair stammered, her eyes filling with shock and delight at the sight of the boy she had ached for like none other.

"What the hell man?" Soul cried out greeting Stein with his boot to the face. "Who the hell do you think you are. Lying to me! And you!" He shouted pointing to the witch who was feeling upset from the interuption, and had reverted back to a feline form equally exhibiting suprise at the sudden intrusion. She tried to flee, but his hands were lightening fast as his hand shot through the air and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "You're in for a hell of a lot of trouble. Really, all the trouble you've caused me and I walk in on that!? And I was only going to come over for help. Hmph!" He snorted dragging the purple kitten out of the stitched house with looks that could kill. Really, he didn't want to see Stein getting it on. That was a sight he would never live up. The thought of someone else penetrating Blair besides the creep was already bad enough, and Soul really didn't want to make two funerals happen in the same week.

Stein laid on the floor, loosely holding his now broken glasses and lit a cigarette. He'd just lost his specimen. That was not okay. He didn't even get the chance to see his full experiment go through in action, unless he could catch Blair and Soul for his studies. His lower abdomen ached from unfinished buisness and he turned the screw on the side of his head. "I don't think I was quite done." The madmen smirked wondering when the next chance he could get with his latest kitten would be.

"I can't believe you! Why would you run off, again?" Stein could hear Soul from inside his house, and he was probably already to far away to even bother with. The thought almost made him laugh. Human's could get that loud?

"Quit trying to leave me. I've made up my mind already." Soul's voice was softer as he looked at the purple cat who was put on a pumpkin colored leash by his doing. "I love you. Only you. Nothing but you. I love you. And I'll say it to the world if I have to." He grumbled quite pissed off that he caught his teacher in bed with his lover. That's what I get for loving a feline... He thought grouchily.

Blair pulled on her leash as much as she could, she even debated on switching forms to break it but then an image of her human form choking on such a small collar kept her from doing so. anger started to course through her veins at being confined and dragged from what could have been a good lay. hissing she jumped and bit Soul's hand angrily, glaring at him and growling she tasted the cinnimon and sugar flavor of his blood and her body instantly relaxed and filled with ecstacy equivilent to if she had taken an aphrodisiac. her eyes closed to half mast and she started to purr as she licked at the blood droplets that seeped from the small puncture wounds.

"Ouch!" Soul barked in anger at the sharp pricks all digging into his flesh. He glared down at her. Great, she ditched him, got in som edeep trouble, got saved by Soul, ditched him again, lied to him, had sex with his teacher, and now she bit him. This day kept getting worse and worse. His demeanor changed when the angry hisses started to change into light purrs, but it would take a lot more than that to get on his good side now. "You've been a bad kitty." He brought her up to his face and frowned with a deep sigh before dragging her once more to his old home. Maka had gone out for the night leaving the home completely free of nuisances. Soul ended up tying Blair's leash to the bed and grabbed a chair, sitting not to far away. "You and me need to have a talk Kitty.

"First, quit ditching me. Unless you're just that tired of me and would rather want me dead after all I did for you." He sighed leaning back in his wooden chair. "Second, I could give you a better time than that old geezer could in a lifetime." His facial features didn't let up as he continued to glare. "Third, Maka's not my type! I searched this whole damn city for the likes of you. I killd the man who harmed you. I brought you to safety and tried to save one of your nine lives. I defended you, stood up for you, and you leave me. That's a pretty uncool thought."

Blair barely heard what he said, still entranced in the taste of his flesh. licking her lips she mewled and the leash disappeared. with a poof of smoke she appeared on top of the boy weapon leaning down to nuzzle his neck. sliding her tongue up the soft expanse of skin her whole body shivered in delight at the feel of his rapid pulse beating beneath the thin barrier. "you tasted...so good." she whispered biting his earlobe gently before she slid her hands beneath his shirt a small delicate moans slipping from her throat as his muscles jumped and he shuddered at the soft scrape of her nails. she couldn't help herself, it's like that small taste of his blood had sent her into her base carnal needs, she couldn't stop herself from licking across his lower lip, she couldn't stop herself from using her claws to rip the clothing from his body, she couldn't stop herself from slipping her tongue past his lips for that precious, firey tast as she rubbed her aching core agaisnt his very prominent erection.

she soon came to realize... she didn't want to stop anyway... it just felt oh so good... HE felt oh so very good.


End file.
